Food and liquid containing dishes are widely used for dining activities and are also used for recreational dining such as for picnics, camping activities, and the like. To minimize the space requirements for such dishes, bowls or containers, it is desirable to vertically stack them in such manner that they may be utilized in their vertically oriented position especially for picnics and camping activities. It is also desirable to provide food and liquid containers that also function as serving dishes and which are capable of being provided with tight, removable covers to enable them to be transported with solid or liquid food products located therein.
Pets are typically provided with food and water through the use of food bowls or dishes and water containers. Especially in the case of dry pet food, the pet food is typically placed within a food bowl or receptacle and is allowed to remain available to the pet for extended periods of time. Especially in the case of the out-of-door environment, the pet food tends to attract numerous insects including ants, roaches, etc. When infested with these crawling insects, obviously, the pet food must be discarded. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a facility for making pet food available to animals for extended periods of time while at the same time protecting the pet food from access by various types of crawling insects. In many cases, it is desirable to transport food and water for dogs and other animals such as when the animals are being transported along with the family. For purposes of transportation, it is desirable to provide such containers with tight covers so that the food and liquid products will not spill during transportation. Periodically, the containers may be uncovered and positioned in vertically stacked orientation for temporary use by the animal for feeding and watering such as during rest stops or stops for food and lodging.